A typical information processing apparatus may display, for example, an “alarm setting” and a “repetition setting” in the form of text on respective tabs. The apparatus may further display on the tabs icons showing summaries of the settings, thus allowing a user to view summaries of the settings of other tab pages without having to select and display the other tab pages. A typical information processing apparatus may also display a status of an external apparatus in a dedicated status monitor window on a display unit, thus allowing a user to view the status of an external apparatus at any time. However, if both a tab and a tab page are displayed, the size of the display window must be increased. Hence, if the status monitor window is always displayed, display of a window for another task is hindered, thus decreasing task efficiency.